


Should Have Known

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, errr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You liked looking last time,” Jiho replies, raising one shoulder in a shrug, but he’s smiling in that slightly predatory way that makes Yukwon’s insides twist. “I thought it would be fun if you couldn’t see anything this time around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> yahoo for sequels literally no one asked for – it's a sort-of follow up to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918137) drabble; it _can_ be read as a standalone but makes more sense if ya read the previous one.
> 
> inspired by [this pic.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CmTUJw-UkAEjpk7.jpg)

_Just when you think that you're in control,_   
_Just when you think that you've got a hold,_   
_Just when you get on a roll,_   
_Here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again_   
_OK GO – Here It Goes Again_

 

“Look.” 

Yukwon opens his eyes to see Jiho kneeling on the bed in front of him, a strip of fabric in his hands. Instantly he can tell it’s a blindfold, decorated prettily with lace on the front. He reaches for it and takes it, the silk feeling so smooth under his fingertips, and looks up at Jiho somewhat doubtfully. “You want to blindfold me?”

“You liked looking last time,” Jiho replies, raising one shoulder in a shrug, but he’s smiling in that slightly predatory way that makes Yukwon’s insides twist. “I thought it would be fun if you couldn’t see anything this time around.” 

He’d be lying if the thought didn’t intrigue him somewhat, enough to get a visceral reaction; his fingers clench on the sheets, but Jiho doesn’t notice because he’s leaning forward and tying the blindfold around Yukwon’s head. His hand trails down the side of Yukwon’s face to grip his chin, twisting his head this way and that – Jiho’s _admiring_ him, and that makes him blush even though he knows better. What he must look like with this stupid blindfold on God only knows – but Jiho evidently likes what he sees, because he leans down and kisses him. It’s chaste and practically virginal, just the briefest, softest press of lips to lips, but it makes Yukwon whine, the sound coming from low in his throat, making him wriggle closer to Jiho.

“Stay,” Jiho whispers in his ear, twisting away from underneath his fingers, his voice not quite carrying the authority of a command but meaning it as one anyway.

And then he’s gone, and Yukwon shivers and rocks back on his heels on the bed, feeling slightly put out. Sometimes all he wants is to get fucked, to get _off_ , and Jiho’s games make him feel like he’s jumping through hoops when he could find it easily somewhere else. But then again, there’s just something about Jiho that always has him coming back for more; something in the way he glances at Yukwon, at the way he reaches for him, his touch burning through him and setting him alight from the inside. It’s something that goes beyond just pure lust, and perhaps it’s this niggling sense of curiosity that always has him falling back into Jiho’s orbit. Or maybe it’s just the fact that Jiho is really fucking good at sucking cock; he can’t quite tell.

With the blindfold on, he has to rely on his other senses to tell him where Jiho is and what he’s doing. He can hear the rustling sounds of clothing from the other side of the room and, if he has to hazard a guess, thinks that Jiho’s getting undressed. He follows Jiho around the room with his hearing, his head turning this way and that, as Jiho walks around for no discernible purpose before getting back on the bed.

Yukwon reaches for him, more on instinct than anything else, and when he finds the soft skin of Jiho’s belly under his fingertips feels vindicated. He navigates his way to Jiho’s hips and pulls, tugging him closer and tipping backwards so they’re lying together, Jiho’s long legs intertwined with his. He can feel the hot wash of Jiho’s breath on his cheek and arches up desperately, wanting to be touched, to be turned inside out in that special way that only Jiho can do. But Jiho just laughs, and trails a hand down the side of Yukwon’s face; he can so easily picture the smirk tugging at Jiho’s lips and he shivers.

“I told you to _stay_ ,” Jiho reminds him, pressing a kiss to the spot just below Yukwon’s ear. “Why are you so impatient? We have all day.”

 _Because I can’t see you and it’s driving me crazy_ , he wants to reply, but he knows that giving Jiho ammo is a dangerous game in unto itself. The rules of this weird push-pull they have going on still aren’t clear (to him, at least, although he suspects Jiho is making it up as he goes too) but he knows that if he gives Jiho an inch he’ll take a mile and run with it. So he snorts and digs his nails into Jiho’s hips, a wordless _come on_. “Because I haven’t jacked off all week and you’re being a fucking tease,” he replies snarkily, twisting his head this way and that in a bid to find Jiho’s _lips_.

“Romantic,” Jiho replies lowly, and twists his fingers through Yukwon’s hair. “When are you going to get a haircut?”

Yukwon whines and drags his nails up Jiho’s back. His hair is getting stupidly long, even if he _does_ like to wear it on the longish side sometimes, but he knows the thought goes beyond aesthetics – they have a comeback soon, and Jiho is focused on that. “You’re – _now?_ You wanna talk about my hair now? Why don’t you just shut up and fuck me?” he growls, pushing Jiho back and rolling him over to sit on top of him blindly, jutting his chin in the air in what he hopes is a haughty pose. “Stop being Zico and start being Jiho.”

It’s a moot point, since Jiho and Zico are so intertwined you can’t separate one from the other, but he knows that it’s Zico asking about his hair in a way that goes beyond playful teasing and he doesn’t want to deal with that side of him. So he leans down to kiss Jiho, misses completely, feels around for his face and tries again.

“You look good like this,” Jiho mumbles, and Yukwon keens with the praise. He might put up a bold front with his words, but he’s still a complete sucker for Jiho and the both of them know it.

“I want to see you,” he replies, and reaches up to tug at the blindfold.

But Jiho’s hand comes up and catches his wrists, dragging them back down, and he hears the rustling of Jiho’s hair on the pillow that indicates he’s shaking his head. “No. It’s staying on.”

Yukwon’s reply – _for how fucking long?_ – dies on his lips when Jiho flips them back over again, so Yukwon’s on his back, Jiho hovering somewhere above him, not touching him. The power he’d had for just a moment is gone again in an instant, and he can’t reach for Jiho to feel him, see what he’s doing, because Jiho is still gripping his wrists. So he waits, even though he’s never been very patient, and tries to resist the urge to fidget.

“Jih–” he begins, but at the same moment Jiho moves, trailing his free hand down over the skin of Yukwon’s chest, so lightly it actually tickles. “Fuck.”

Jiho’s not speaking, he’s not speaking and somehow that makes it all the more worse because there’s nothing to focus on except the feel of his hand on Yukwon’s torso. At first it’s just a fingertip, tracing a line from his collarbone to his nipple, but when he reaches the bottom of Yukwon’s ribcage he splays his hand there, moving slowly downwards. He doesn’t even go anywhere near Yukwon’s cock, just swirls above the waistband of his underwear, over the side of his hips and back up. All the while there’s a heavy silence between them, and even though Yukwon is blind and when he blinks against the blindfold all he can see is black, he knows that Jiho’s gaze is heavy and he can’t help shivering a little.

“Yukwon,” Jiho breathes, and all of a sudden he’s looming over Yukwon, releasing his hands to cradle his face, his finger tracing along Yukwon’s lower lip.

“Jiho,” Yukwon replies, but it’s clear that he’s beginning to lose it (he’s hard from Jiho just touching him softly on his torso for fuck’s sake; he’s _completely_ gone for Woo Jiho, and that thought is a little too much for him to focus on when all he’s wearing is his underwear and a blindfold so he shelves it to examine later) because his voice is shaky and the opposite of the suave he’d been aiming for. 

Jiho kisses him, then, and it’s a kiss nothing like the one before – this is hot and wet and _filthy_ , and soon they’re gasping and grinding on each other, Jiho’s cock digging into his hip, impossible to ignore. Jiho’s tugging at his hair again, and for a spiteful moment he knows that Jiho’s glad he’s kept it long – long enough to get a fistful and yank him around. He’s arching up into Jiho listlessly, but they both know that they do this thing on Jiho’s terms and so all he can do is kiss him back, his hands skimming down the side of Jiho’s hips, fluttering and unsure. 

And then Jiho’s gone again, pulling back so quickly he gasps reactively. Shaking his head, he sits up, one hand reaching behind him to untie the blindfold – he just wants to get off, god fucking damn it, not play these stupid games – but Jiho splays a hand on his chest and pushes him back, pinning him to the mattress. Not for the first time Yukwon contemplates shoving off his hand and rearing forward, like he had before; but, then again, he just knows that Jiho will draw this out further if he fights back. He opens his mouth to complain, not expecting Jiho to _listen_ but wanting to say it anyway, when Jiho drags his nails down the sides of Yukwon’s waist and hips to tug his underwear down, his mouth closing around Yukwon’s cock.

It’s the shock of it that makes him thrust up into Jiho’s mouth helplessly – the shock that he completely hadn’t seen it coming, literally. His hand flies down to wind in Jiho’s hair, pushing his head down, wanting _more_ – but Jiho slaps it away so he settles for twisting his fingers in the sheets instead. The combination of it all – of being completely blind, unable to see Jiho (although he can picture it all too well: Jiho’s plump, wet lips wrapped around his cock, looking up at Yukwon greedily, his eyes saying more than words ever could); of being unable to _touch_ him; of generally being completely helpless to do anything except lie there and get his dick sucked, by _Jiho_ nonetheless – has him panting into the empty air of Jiho’s apartment like he can’t breathe.

“Look at me,” Jiho breathes, his breath hot on Yukwon’s cock. 

It’s a pointless request since Yukwon can’t fucking see shit, but he struggles up onto his elbows anyway, aiming his head downwards in the hope that it satisfies whatever Jiho’s looking for. Evidently, it does, because Jiho licks a hot stripe up his cock deliciously slowly, making him groan and his elbows wobble dangerously. “You look so fucking good,” Jiho says, his voice low and gravelly and everything Yukwon needs. “So fucking good. And you’re all mine.”

It’s a stupid, throwaway comment, but there’s a note of possessiveness in there that Yukwon hasn’t noticed before. Perhaps Jiho is just as invested in this as he is, although that’s not the vibe he’s –  _fuck_. Jiho sinks his mouth down onto Yukwon’s cock again and picks up the pace, jerking him off at the same time, and he can’t even fucking _think_ because it feels too damn good. There’s something niggling at him – some puzzle pieces that he can’t think to fit together right now – but he just moans Jiho’s name long and loud instead, the syllables pouring off his tongue so easily.

He nearly laughs as his elbows finally give way and he collapses back onto the bed; the last time he could barely stand to look at himself, red and flushed and trembling in the mirror, watching himself come, watching Jiho watching _him_. At least this time he doesn’t have to see anything, not least of all Jiho, because he feels like he’ll go mad if he does – and it’s with this thought in his head that he comes into Jiho’s mouth with a moan, the blackness surrounding and enveloping him totally.

He’s vaguely aware of Jiho getting off the bed and moving around, but he doesn’t make any effort to move, just closes his eyes and slows his breathing back to normal. He can’t even be bothered to reach up to take off the blindfold, although just as he’s thinking about it Jiho gets back on the bed and rips it off. 

Immediately his first reaction is to close his eyes against the light, which earns a soft chuckle from Jiho. When he opens them again, Jiho’s looming over him, smiling so softly and fondly that Yukwon blinks, stunned. This is not what he expected – hell, he doesn’t even know if he _wants_ Jiho to look at him like that, with his eyes crinkling at the corners like Yukwon has said something really funny. So he cups his hand on the back of Jiho’s neck to drag him down into a kiss, closing his eyes again even though now he’s free of that stupid blindfold.

“I don’t suppose you want to wear this, do you?” he mutters as he runs his hand down Jiho’s chest, his fingers drumming a pattern into his ribs, nodding at the blindfold.

“Not a damn chance,” Jiho growls, and swoops back in.

Yukwon takes every opportunity he can to watch Jiho, taking in all the little things he hadn’t noticed, or hadn’t bothered to notice, before. Like the way Jiho looks down at him, panting, like Yukwon’s the best goddamned thing he’s ever seen – although that’s probably more to do with the way he’s sucking Jiho’s cock; like the way Jiho flushes when he comes, the red creeping up his chest and neck to settle on his cheeks; like the way his mouth looks, biting into the syllables of Yukwon’s name.

The fact that he’s noticing these things at all are dangerous territory, but he doesn’t really care, not when Jiho smirks down at him and strokes his hair, the praise implicit in the touch – he _lives_ for that. And maybe that’s enough, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a break from writing taepyo (who'da thought?) and when that picture popped up I started getting _ideas..._
> 
> it ended up way way longer than the first yeah soz idk how that happened. maybe i'll write a third if the mood strikes me, idk, maybe this could go somewhere (or maybe not), but don't hold ya breath <3


End file.
